


Got7 Drabbles

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: ahgase - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Random ships paired with songs, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Just a bunch of stories about all of your GOT7 OTPs!





	1. Bullet Train - 2jae

    Youngjae stared at himself in the mirror. There were dark bags under his eyes. His once-youthful brown orbs were now tired and dull. He was only 34 - how could he look so… so… drained? Oh, that’s right. He hadn’t had any contact with his former bandmates for 10 years. Including his old flame, Jaebum. It wasn’t entirely his fault, though. The older boy had abandoned him, disappearing without even saying goodbye after GOT7 had disbanded. So Youngjae had all the reason to not want to see him.

    But now, Jackson had found him. And invited him to a party at his and BamBam’s home. A JYP reunion, to be specific. Youngjae didn’t have the heart to turn him down, so here he was. Locked in the bathroom. Trying to figure out a way to cover up his eye bags and liven up his exhausted orbs.

    He searched through the drawers and cabinets. It was all in vain. Finally, he settled on borrowing his cousin’s make up. She had insisted on teaching him the various uses of all the tools and stuff. (It took an hour and many pauses to tell Youngjae to pay attention.) He dabbed some concealer under his eyes, and checked himself in the mirror. Good. It mostly covered the bags. No one would notice unless they looked really closely.

    Youngjae returned to his room and dug through his drawers. The blonde dressed himself in dark skinny jeans and a plaid over-shirt, with a black tank underneath. He may be old (more or less), but he still looked like a 25-year-old KPop star. He checked himself out in the mirror (again) and nodded appreciatively. Yes, very good, 10/10 would bang. He was a sexy old man.

    He headed out and drove an hour to Jackson’s address. 5 minutes later, he stood before a white door. He raised his hand to knock - and stopped. He had a hard time bringing himself to do it. Youngjae didn’t know what to expect. What would he even say to them? ‘Hey, sorry for never contacting you guys. Kinda forgot. Forgive me?’ He didn’t even know what he would give them as an excuse.

    Youngjae swallowed thickly and decided to just go with the flow. Who needs a plan anyway? He would just deal with things as he went. He raised his hand again to knock - only for the door to fly open before he could touch it. “HIIIIIII Youngjae!!!” The blonde man was pulled into a bear hug by a very excitable Jackson. “I missed you! BamBam missed you! You didn’t get to meet our son! Come meet him, he’s heard a lot about you!” 

    Youngjae’s mouth was dry; he was unable to talk as Jackson pulled him by the hand through a room into a hall into another room. He had been told by Jinyoung that Jackson and Bam had adopted a little boy, even though they weren’t married. Jackson left him outside what looked like a nursery. He heard a quiet exchange of words, and BamBam emerged with a smile. The pair embraced, and Jackson joined them, holding a small boy. “Jae, this is our son, Kimoon. He is 3 years old.”

    “He’s cute.” Youngjae smiled, and lightly shook the baby’s hand. Kimoon leaned over, requesting Youngjae to hold him. The blonde carefully took him from his father. BamBam and Jackson led him into the family room, which was full of former JYP artists. 

    “Hey, Jae. Guess what.” Bam’s sneaky sly grin put Youngjae on edge. The punk-haired male continued without waiting for an answer. “Jaebummie’s here. You two should talk. He’s different, but a good different. He misses you.”

    Youngjae grit his teeth. That good-for-nothing piece of - “I don’t want to see him. I hate his guts. He deserves to be alone.” 

    BamBam shook his head mournfully. “You know, hyung. By your reaction, I can tell that you miss him still. You’re hurt, but you want him back. Everyone deserves a second chance, hyung. Jaebum-hyung is mature now, give him a second chance. You can borrow my son.” The shorter man gave Youngjae a little push and disappeared.

    The blonde sucked on his tongue for a moment before heading off - to attempt to give his ex another chance (ugh). Actually, BamBam was right. Youngjae missed him so much, sometimes it was hard to sleep at night. So many times, he had wanted to meet Jaebum again. But each time, he shut himself down. He blamed himself, partly, for Jaebum’s leaving. 

    Wandering about the room, Youngjae ended up joining Tzuyu, Nayeon, and Jihyo, and chatting it up, endeavoring to avoid finding Jaebum. Unfortunately, as he turned to address Nayeon, he spotted a familiar back over her shoulder. Broad shoulders, pierced ears, tall. There was no denying it. There was Im Jaebum. Youngjae’s angel, Youngjae’s devil.

    Nayeon turned and followed Youngjae’s gaze, smiling knowingly when she saw where he was staring. “Oppa~ Give me Kimoon. Go. Talk to him. He’s waiting for you.” Youngjae gazed at her for a moment, then passed her the baby and slipped around her. 

    His insides twisted and his lungs seemed to squeeze closed. How could Jaebum still make him feel this way, even after 10 years? “Jaebum.” The man turned, and Youngjae was speechless. He still looked like he had all those years ago. Same gentle brown eyes, same intensely handsome face. Youngjae wanted to break down and bury himself in Jaebum’s arms. Wanted to tell him everything, how Youngjae felt empty without him, how Youngjae had a hole in his heart. But he held himself back. Jaebum couldn’t know that. He needed to see that Youngjae was perfectly fine without him, even if it was just a mask.

    Jaebum smiled that breathtaking smile. “Hey, Jae. It’s been a long time. How’s life been treating you?”

    Youngjae stood stiffly. “Fine. It has been long, hasn’t it? Do you have a girlfriend now?”

    Jaebum shook his head and Youngjae felt something inside him relaxing. “No, I have been waiting. For what, I’m not entirely sure.” Jaebum took Youngjae by the elbow and led him off, somewhere, anywhere. They wandered together, in comfortable silence. Youngjae briefly wondered why they were strolling through JackBam’s house, but found himself outside suddenly.

    Jaebum stared up at the night sky. Youngjae found himself staring at him, unconsciously admiring his profile. “Jae, you’re not telling me the truth. You’re not fine.” Jaebum looked him in the eye, and Youngjae couldn’t speak.

    “I-I’m fine, why don’t you believe me? You wouldn’t know, you’ve been sauntering all over the world, making everyone fall in love with you. Why don’t you think I’m fine?”

    With gentle hands, Jaebum gripped Youngjae’s cheeks. He rubbed away the concealer, revealing Youngjae’s eye bags. Youngjae’s mind screamed for him to pull away, for him to push Jaebum’s hands away. But his body wouldn’t obey. He had missed Jaebum’s touch so badly. He had never needed something so much in his life. “Jae. Trust me. Tell me the truth.”

    The tears Youngjae had been swallowing back all these 10 years leapt to his eyes. He ducked his head, not wanting Jaebum to see his inner struggle. But Jaebum pulled him into his arms, and Youngjae buried his face in Jaebum’s shirt. It smelled good. Like vanilla. Youngjae hated himself for being so weak, but he couldn’t help it. All he’d ever wanted since they parted was to be in Jaebum’s arms again. And here was his chance.

    Youngjae pulled away and turned to leave. But something held him back. “Jaebum. Im Jaebum. You don’t know what you’ve done. What you did so long ago.” He laughed bitterly. “I should never have let you kiss me, that night. Your love is poisonous. Addicting. I have lived these 10 years alone, waiting for you to come back. I’m an idiot. Did you forget me?”

    “No, Jae.” Jaebum’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I never forgot you. I… don’t have an excuse for why I left. But as I traveled, I compared everyone to you. No one is nearly as good. I never stopped loving you, Jae. Not for one second.”

    Youngjae dropped his head and stared at his feet. He was engaged in an inner battle. His heart versus his head. He squeezed his eyes closed. He had taken the jump before, and he would take it again. “Bummie, come here.”

    Youngjae heard Jaebum’s shoes crunching the gravel, until he could feel Jaebum’s presence behind him. He held his hands out behind him, and felt Jaebum’s hands in his. He pulled the taller man’s arms around him, and felt safe. He felt wanted. In a soft whisper, “Stay with me.”

    Jaebum’s lips brushed over Youngjae’s bared shoulder. He tightened his arms around Youngjae’s waist.

    “Always.”


	2. Gold - MarkJae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend this was back when Mark was taller than Youngjae.

Saturday. Ten in the morning. There stood Choi Youngjae, carefully laying out his choice of clothes. 

Normally, at this time of morning, on this day, Youngjae would still be lazing in bed. Of course, his teeth would be brushed because NOT doing so is just disgusting. But he definitely wouldn’t be busy searching his closet for a BamBam-worthy outfit.

But today - today was different. Today was special. Today, Youngjae was going on a date. He was seeing his boyfriend for the first time in three whole weeks. Both were in college, so obviously they couldn’t go on dates as often as Youngjae would like.

Then again, maybe that was good. Youngjae was a needy, clingy kid, like a dog who never wanted to be separated from his favorite human. Mark was more reserved with affection, so it was good that he wasn’t constantly smothered by Youngjae. At least, according to Youngjae’s brain.

Anyway, Mark had texted him yesterday asking if he wanted to go on a surprise trip that Mark had planned. Youngjae hadn’t hesitated to say yes, resulting in a pleased Mark promising him that he would enjoy the surprise.

***** 

When noon arrived, Youngjae was ready and waiting in his makeshift kitchen, too excited to sit still. Mark was coming! They were going on a date! It was a surprise! Youngjae loved surprises!

When the doorbell rang, the brunette rushed to make himself presentable and pretend he hadn’t just been pacing for half an hour. Smiling, he opened the door to find a tall, blue-haired man outside. “Hyung!” Youngjae jumped to hug the man, Mark catching him with practiced ease and holding his waist. They shared a chaste greeting kiss before Mark tugged Youngjae’s hand with a whispered, “Are you ready?”

Youngjae nodded animatedly and grabbed his keys and wallet, before skipping out the door. The couple headed down the stairs to the lobby, fingers linked together. Mark walked with long, lanky strides and Youngjae practically hopped along, buzzing with energy. “Slow down, honey. You’ll use up your energy before we go on our adventure.” Mark gave him his characteristic half smile, bumping his shoulder lightly.

Youngjae forced himself to walk normally. “Sorry. I’m just so excited! I haven’t seen you in forever! I missed you…” He ended with a pout, and Mark wrapped his arm around the shorter’s waist. Nose buried in Youngjae’s fluffy brown hair, he murmured a ‘I missed you too’. The brunette blinked at his boyfriend in slight surprise. Mark wasn’t one for showy, sappy words, so that was a bit unexpected. Mark grinned at him and tugged him out the lobby doors and to his car.

Seated next to Mark in the passenger seat, Youngjae’s fingers tapped the center console. Mark didn’t seem to be in any hurry as they pulled out of the parking lot onto the busy streets. “So where are we going? Is it somewhere we’ve gone before?” Mark grinned and winked as an answer. Youngjae gazed at him with pursed lips for a moment, deciding if it was worth continuing, before shrugging it off and launching into a story about a cat he saw.

***le time skip***

Mark pulled into a shopping center not far from Youngjae’s apartment complex and cruised through the parking aisles. Youngjae’s eyes jumped from shop to shop, trying to guess which was their adventure. Mark chose a spot in front of a large facility taking up most of the building. Youngjae stepped out of the car, squinting at the building.

A minute passed with Youngjae looking like a raisin, the Google Translate in his head operating in real-time. As he realized what it said, his eyes widened and he turned to an amused waiting Mark with a wide smile of excitement. “WE’RE GOING LASER TAGGING?!? I LOVE LASER TAG. OMG OMG.” Youngjae strongly considered running in circles and shrieking, but he pushed the urge back in favor of acting his age.

He grabbed Mark’s hand and raced toward the building, dragging the poor blue-nette across the parking lot. Arriving at the doors, he paused to calm and pat himself down before striding in. The girl behind the counter called a greeting as they approached. Youngjae put in his nickname ‘Sunshine’ and stepped back to let Mark add his own name ‘Little Chicken’. Together, they walked to the doors and joined a group, suiting up with the rest. 

Once inside, Youngjae darted about in the dark, feeling like a part of a video game. Mark was a few steps behind him, he knew, and he needed to win. The rest of the group had dispersed and Youngjae prepared himself to hunt them down. It couldn’t be that difficult, right? He used to be the Laser Tag Champion when he was younger!

After some time passed with no contact with Mark, Youngjae turned to find the older gone. “Mark? Mark, did you leave? Mark!” He wasn’t worried, no… Just he wondered at what point his boyfriend had disappeared. It wasn’t long before Youngjae walked into the trap.

He passed a barrier for hiding into an especially dark corner, lit only be flashing neon lights. He had only taken a few steps when hands roughly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against a wall. Heart almost stopping and prepared to scream, Youngjae peered into the darkness… only to find his boyfriend grinning at him triumphantly. He relaxed quickly, heartbeat slowing. “Why’d you scare me like that?! My heart almost-”

Youngjae was cut off by lips pressed on his and he froze up. One of Mark’s hands had moved to his waist and he was held gently, as though he were made of precious china. ‘Sunshine’ promptly forgot about winning and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the kiss in the dark. 

When Mark pulled away, Youngjae’s eyes fluttered open and he searched for Mark’s face with his hands. The lights reflected in Mark’s dark eyes beautifully, and Youngjae was falling - headlong into the dream. Was this love? Youngjae had known awhile ago, and Jinyoung had warned him about this. But love was bright and shining, and Mark was strong and there to catch him.

Love wasn’t so bad. Rather, it was quite the contrary. It was all Youngjae wanted.

***** 

Mark stepped back, out of Youngjae’s reach, and he watched Mark take aim with a dazed smile. _Buzz buzz._ Youngjae’s eyes snapped open fully as Mark laughed and fled. 

“Oh no, you DIDN’T!!”


End file.
